warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frost (Warframe)/@comment-46.151.136.15-20130720145825
there is a problem with freeze. When I freeze target it should be frozen for 10 seconds but my sentinel automaticly attack target and target get move. my request FREEZE freeze target for 5 seconds (if target get more than 500 dmg he will can move). while target is frozen it take double damage (easy to crush while target is frozen). or FREEZE => ICE BEAM (changed name, aniamtions) http://fc04.devianta...m_by_Jenken.jpg Animation description: Frost make ice beam from his left hand. and move that hand from right side to the left side. how it's work: Freeze all targets for 5 seconds. dealing 75 damage. ICE WAVE RHINO CHARGE and EXCALIBURs SLASH DASH make more damage that ICE WAVE now and their attack cost only 25 energy why ice wave cost 50 enery for less damage? my request: ICE WAVE slow enemies for 10 seconds ice razor sharps should stay on the map for 10 seconds when shot the ice razor sharp it crush, the splinter makes bonus dmg. something around +75 damage (armor ignore) on 3-5 meters radius explode per ice razor sharp and stagger enemies, no chain reaction from destroyed/crushed razor sharp to other razor sharpes. (I'm think there are 20 ice razor sharps in this skill because of 20 metres radius and 1 metre width) [ its not 20x75dmg=1500dmg because enemies are in the elsewhere so they will not take damage from all ice razor sharps] Enemies will have ice splinters in their bodies just like with arrows when you shot target with bow. snow globe problem. it's op because you use it and just stay inside, no bullet are alowed to shot through the snow globe my request: SNOW GLOBE cost 75 energy snow globe should be 2 bigger than it is now. enemies inside still can shot you. making it more balancing skill (bigger=worst , enemies inside can shot you unable to regen shield) or snow globe 2-3x bigger all bullets inside the globe are destroyed, enemies and our bullets. we can only attack with melee weapons (even the lasers bullet are destroyed, work on everygun) AVALANCHE 20 metres radius 1000dmg Freeze all targets for 6 seconds or slowing them for 15 seconds or combining the 4th skill SNOW GLOBE+AVALANCHE just like it was with RHINO. 4th skill for Frost: ICE STORM Effect animation description: just a snow storm revolve around http://s18.postimg.org/uvmw6326x/ICE_STORM.jpg 20 meters radius when skill starting to work, targets will stagger for one tick of no prepared for the strong gust of air duration of 25 seconds make all targets 40 damage (armor ignore) per second. (by ice sharps) damage x 25 second duration = 1000 damage slow all targets inside the ICE STORM if the SNOW GLOBE and AVALANCHE will be combined to ICE STORM then for a while don't have any idea for 3rd skill, maybe an buff for all team or make 1st skill FREEZE with double damage and 3rd skill as ICE BEAM but with more metres radius and more seconds 50 energy cost (without double damage) it can be even Ice armor for all team. 50% damage reduction for 15 seconds a lot of ice clones statues around about 6-10 that can take 200-300 damage, to draw fire from enemies. FORUM LINK POST - https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/83396-frost-given-the-cold-shoulder/page-2